Our Fairy Tale Ending, Or Not
by MillisarxReiha
Summary: Britt/Chelsea has been married to her husband Will for 7 years, suddenly things started to change on the Sunshine Islands. Will Britt and her family come out together or will they be torn apart? Read to find out. Rated K for later chapters.


_Hey everyone, this is my first story so if its really bad I'm sorry. I will try my hardest to make it better if it isn't good._

Chapter 1: Repairing an old relationship

~Britt~

I woke up at 6am as I do every morning, I walk over to the kitchen and say hello to my husband and daughter then rush outside to start my farm work. After a couple hours of working I head inside for lunch.

"You're just in time I just finished cooking, Honey." Will said as he put a plate of curry rice on the table for me.

"Thanks, Baby. I just need to finish a few more things then do you think we can go for a family walk?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be quite fun. I'll give Zoey a bath while you are working. May I ask a favor?" Will said.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked while I grabbed the tools I needed from my tool box then sat down and ate the curry rice.

"Would you mind if we stopped at my Uncle's house for alittle while? Uncle said he wanted to see all of us again."

"Alright, its been awhile since I've talked to Sabrina."

"I'm sure Uncle will be most pleased."

"I'll try to finish soon." I walked out the door and started working. I stopped working only for a minute because a thought had crossed my mind. _I wonder if Lily will start stalking us when we head to Sprout Island. I know she still isn't over the fact that Will chose me over her_.

After 30 minutes I had finished the last of my chores so I went inside.

"You're just in time, I was just putting Zoey into her fresh clothes." Will said as he finished buttoning our daughter's dress.

"Do you mind if I wash up alittle bit before we go? I'm all dirty, I'm sure Regis would be mad if I went to his place covered in dirt."

"Alright, I need to finish putting up Zoey's hair." Will said, putting our 6 year old daughter's hair into a ponytail. She had my hair color but she had Will's eye color.

I grab a clean set of clothes and get in the shower, 10 minutes later we all leave to go to Regis' mansion.

~Will~

"Zoey, we are going to visit great-uncle Regis today." I said to my daughter while we waited for Britt to finish getting ready.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, you two." Britt said after she finished brushing her hair.

"Its quite alright, we haven't been waiting long." I said although I noticed something was on her mind since she came back in and I'm sure I know what she is thinking about. We left the house and started walking to Sprout Island.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Zoey asked

"What is it, sweetie?" Britt answered.

"Who is that lady? She has been staring at us since we crossed the bridge." She pointed to the tree right by the bridge. Sure enough it was Lily, she still isn't over the fact that I'm with Britt and not her.

"Don't worry about her, sweetie." Britt said, trying to hide the fact that she was annoyed that Lily has been spying on us.

We all go inside the mansion leaving Lily out there to wait for us to come out. She wouldn't leave until we did but we atleast wanted to finish our pleasant visit with my Uncle first.

"Sweetie, why don't you stay here for alittle bit and play with Auntie Sabrina and Uncle Vaughn?" Britt said to our daughter seeing how she didn't want to leave yet.

"Okay, Mommy." She said happily.

After that both me and Britt went outside to confront Lily. "Why do you keep stalking us whenever we come to Sprout Island?" Britt asked angrily

"I have every right to want to see the man I love when he comes to Sprout." Lily said angrily at Britt.

"You really need to get over this Lily. No matter what you do he won't love you back, me and him are together now. We have been married for 7 years now." Britt said.

"I don't care, I know he loves me but you tricked him into marrying you!" Lily yelled.

"That is quite enough." I finally said.

"So you agree with me don't you William?" Lily looked happily at me.

"No, I don't, Lily. Britt didn't trick me into marrying her, we got married because we both love each other. So please stop trying to interfere in our life."

"You can't mean that, William. We have so much more in common, I am more suited to you than she is." Lily yelled.

"Thats where you are wrong, Lily. You were always trying to force yourself onto me, trying to make me love you but I never had any romantic feelings for you, I only love Britt, I always have and always will. I only thought of you as a friend and nothing more."

"But I love you William..." Lily said.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way, I never have." I said

Lily looked down at her feet and began to cry.

"Lily, I know its hard to accept that he doesn't love you back but you need to get over this, its not healthy to keep dwelling on this. I know there is a man out there just for you but you need to get over Will before you can even try to find him." Britt said motherly to her.

"I know you are right but I just can't accept that he picked someone as plain as you over me when I have everything a man could want in a woman."

"I was never looking for that in a woman, I just wanted someone to love me for me, not for who I was or how much money I had. All you cared about was my looks, status and money."

Lily looked up in shock and embarrassment.

"So its true? Thats the only reason why you love him? For his status and wealth? Thats just sad."

"You are right, I...will stop stalking you and your family now. I know that I was wrong for all that I have done to you and your family. Please forgive me." Lily said.

"Its okay. We forgive you but you need to promise that you won't try to take Will away from me or his daughter, by trying to do anything improper to him." Britt said seriously.

"I promise, I know I have no chance with him." Lily said sadly.

"Well, then lets be friends." Britt said with a smile.

Britt sure does know how to turn a serious and somewhat risky situation into a friendly and peaceful one. This is one of the reasons I fell for her in the first place.


End file.
